We Share More in Common Than You Think
by Sweet Hanabi Lights
Summary: During the mysterious Future Trunks' time spent in the past, he's unknowingly attracted the eyes of a certain girl. She swears they were just meant for each other, I mean, they share so much in common right? Maybe a little TOO much in common...


Author's Note: Just a little oneshot to get my creative story writing juices flowing. So yeah, I don't know where I got this idea quite from but enjoy it anyways.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and I don't make many off it either.

* * *

><p>My breadstick was warm beneath my fingers. The aura of buttery garlic drifted into my nose, tempting me with its smell. I sighed. As tantalizing as the basket of breadsticks was, they did not hold the center of my attention. Neither did the handcrafted cherry oak chairs we sat in, the expensive ceiling lights, nor the replica of the Mona Lisa on the wall next to me. I was entranced by the sky blue eyes of the mysterious man in front of me. So I nibbled on my breadstick watching as he seemed to shift under my gaze. The lavender haired man looked up from his second plate of breadsticks and wiped his mouth as he did so. Once making eye contact with me, he averted his gaze to the breadsticks sitting in the center of the table. Trunks cleared his throat before speaking.<p>

"Uh, thank you for the meal Ms. Bulma." He smiled kindly at me.

I snapped out of my daze and replied.

"Huh? Oh, this? It's nothing." I smiled back at him.

He looked shyly at his plate of spaghetti, poking at it with his utensil.

"So," I began trying to strike up a conversation.

"You'll be leaving tomorrow." I sighed.

He looked back up from his plate, swallowing the food in his mouth.

"Yea, my time machine will be ready tomorrow. It'll be nice to finally see my mom again." He smiled faintly to himself, possibly remembering some old memory.

Then I realized, he'd mentioned something I hadn't heard before.

"Your mom you say…"

He paused, fork full of spaghetti in mid air, and then placed it back on his plate.

"Yes, back in my time." He said cautiously.

Then curiosity rose in me. Since Trunks had arrived on that fateful day not too long ago he'd opened up no more than a drug addict in rehab. His history was shrouded in mystery. Where he came from, and who he was, was a secret that only Goku and he knew.

"Trunks, what's your mom like?"

I asked. He stared at me for a moment unable to answer for some reason.

"Well…Uh,"

He tugged at his collar.

"She's…nice." He simply replied.

I blinked. She's nice. What type of answer was that!

Trunks perplexed me. We could easily share a conversation talking on hours on end about technology but when any mention of family came up he quickly kept his mouth shut. All I asked was a simple question about his mother. Not like the world would end if I happened to find out whom she was. I'm sure we'll never meet anyways. I placed my elbow on the table and rested my cheek against my palm.

"You know," I said comfortingly.

"You don't have to be so secretive all the time. I know you're leaving tomorrow but…" My other hand found its way to Trunks' that was lying on the table, my fingertips just barely touching his. He seemed to notice and swallowed the food in his mouth. I ignored this and continued, feeling adventurous.

"…but maybe we can,"

My fingers inched over his and I blushed at their warmth.

"Maybe—"

A chill of ice ran down my leg and yelped in surprise. My hand quickly retreated from Trunks and grabbed for my towel.

"Please forgive me ma'am. It was completely my fault."

A distressed waiter with a pitcher of water bowed profusely. It appeared as if he had knocked my cup over.

"Why don't you watch where you're going then?" I said in an annoyed tone while trying to dab out the water on my dress.

"I'm really sorry." He said for a second time.

"Just leave already."

He attempted to help me with the mess but I shooed him away in irritation. Trunks got up immediately, and used his cloth towel to dry up some of the water. My anger dissipated for a while as I looked down at trunks kneeling at my lap. I couldn't necessarily guess why but for some reason I felt there was some outside force attracting me to him. We both loved spaghetti, have an appreciation for fine technology, and seem to understand each other. Occasionally I find myself completing his sentences. Almost like we knew each other in a past life. Strange. Over his short time here I seemed to have developed feelings for him, but I wasn't sure what type of feelings they truly were. What bugged me the most was that I couldn't tell if he felt the same way also. Even though, I constantly find him looking at me. Trunks looked up at me, our faces close enough to touch. He turned a light shade of red and returned back to his seat. An awkward silence fell upon us, until Trunks spoke up.

"Where is Yamcha?"

He asked innocently staring at his plate. My mood soon plummeted back down to the depths of despair as I thought of my good-for-nothing boyfriend.

"He said he was busy…bastard" I replied sourly, whispering the last part to myself.

He's busy alright. Busy cheating. I thought. Trunks shrunk away a bit, intimidated by my contempt for the Z warrior. He pretended to be interested in the empty plate before him. "It's getting late."

He commented offhandedly while looking out the glass window.

The restaurant was dark, with the only source of light coming from the glimmering of the candle lit tables. I sighed. Once I called the waiter over, we got our bill, paid, and left. Both Trunks and I boarded the Capsule Corp. helicopter and left for home. I gazed out across the night sky trying not to get too distracted from piloting the plane. Well so much for a pleasant dinner. At least the sky is pretty.

I glanced over at Trunks who sat positioned away from me looking out the window too. His lavender colored hair shielded his face form view. He was acting kind of edgy and bizarre lately. I wonder why? I turned my attention back on the course ahead of me until I heard him move in his seat. I saw his face in the reflection of the window. His expression was something of discomfort. He opened and closed his mouth several times before speaking.

"Uh, what's been going on? Between you and Yamcha, I mean. If you don't mind me asking." He inquired cautiously, unsure of how I might respond.

"Nothing really, Yamcha is just being Yamcha." I said.

It was true. Why would I expect him to be anything but himself when I first met him? Trunks looked over at me sympathetically, his eyes showing concern.

"I'm sorry that I have not been able to tell you everything but you can tell me anything if you want." He said comfortingly. "I know it doesn't make sense,"bHe was too kind. Seeing the way trunks eyes softened made me feel more at ease. To the point that I felt encouraged to let out more of my frustrations.

"Well, I just don't think Yamcha and I will…" I veered off to afraid to state the obvious.

"It'll work out."

His words of encouragement were sincere but couldn't lift my mind from the inevitable.

"I'm not so sure, I don't think things will ever work out for me." I sighed.

Then I laughed in an attempt to lighten the mood. There was another moment of silence as we both tried to find something to say.

"Don't worry. You'll find someone." Trunks said almost knowingly.

We reached my home and I put the helicopter in park and landed it a ways off. The doors rose letting us off.

Trunks flew towards my side of the vehicle to help me down. He held me around the waist and lowered me down to the concrete below. That's when I found myself looking into his baby blue eyes again. They looked so familiar but my head was too cloudy to place where I had seen them before. Why can't I remember? I wrapped my arms around his neck feeling the need to fill the empty cold space next to my heart. My face, acting on its own, moved closer to his.

Trunks stiffened and quickly pushed me away. I stumbled backwards in shock from the sudden amount of force. He stood with almost a look of horror displayed across his face, his hands still held out in front of him.

"I-I'm sorry." He quickly apologized.

He helped me up from the floor.

"I mean, it wouldn't…w-we c-could never… we're not," He continued to babble uneasily.

I came back to my senses and dusted off the back of my skirt. There was a sharp pain in my heart. A feeling of rejection. Before this, I thought he had felt the same way too. We spent so much time together. Then why did he push me away?

"But, why" I cut him off.

"Uh, It's…hard to explain." He rubbed the back of his head.

"…It's just that, you're…"

He seemed to be looking for a word but simply looked at me instead. His eyes pleading for me to understand as if I should already know the answer and that it was very much clear.

But I couldn't understand. Am I too ugly? Am I too loud? What was the problem? What was the big deal? All I wanted was a kiss. I fixated my eyes on my black heels. It wasn't until I began speaking that I realized I was almost on the verge of crying.

How unlike me.

"I know it sounds cheesy but I feel like we've known each other for a long time, even though you've only been here for a while and now you're leaving so soon...I,"

I said trying to hide the disappointment creeping into my voice. I wasn't sure how to explain my actions or my feelings. Trunks seemed to recover but he still kept his shocked expression. He tugged at his collar anxiously.

"Yeah, but it just wouldn't work out."

Detecting that my saddened look hadn't changed, he placed his hand on my shoulder and gave me a pat, the type of pat that one gives between friends.

"We'll see each other again though Mo—." He said trying to cheer me up. "But how can you be sure?"

I looked up at his face. He looked like he wanted to tell me something important but soon stopped himself.

"Let's just say that you and I…share more in common than you think." He finally said.

Huh?

I wasn't sure of what to make of his comment so I merely nodded. He was right though. It wouldn't work out between us. We have a whole dimension and time period separating us, although I still wanted to kiss him, just once. We made our way to the Capsule Corp. Building. The walk was quiet and seemed to drone on. Once we entered the building, Vegeta stood in the hallway with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face as per usual. His hair was damp and beads of sweat dripped down his body. He must have just been out training. Trunks seemed to tense up for some reason, looking back and forth at Vegeta and me. A smirk graced Prince Vegeta's lips upon seeing me walking behind Trunks.

"Late night?" He sneered.

Trunks blushed as did I but more so with anger.

"Shut up." I huffed under my breath.

I wasn't in the mood for his snide comments. Vegeta's steely gaze rested on me for an instant and I was sure he was going to blow me into oblivion right then and there. Instead he merely sucked his teeth making a 'tch' sound and shoved past us.

"Move boy," He commanded Trunks before him.

"Yes, sir" Trunks answered as he traveled to the wall to let Vegeta through.

I glared at the arrogant jerk as he strode past me. He uttered a something about me being a 'stupid woman' before leaving to his room. Trunks watched him depart reflectively almost as if he admired the pride of the reclusive Saiyan.

"That jerk, I can't stand him." I growled.

Trunks remained staring at the door leading to Vegeta's room.

"He's not all that bad."

I opened the door to my room standing in the threshold. We looked at each othe for a moment longer. I wasn't sure how long it was. Trunks nodded at me saying good night.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said quickly before running to his room. Then he was gone.

The next morning, we all watched as trunks prepared his time machine for the trip. Goku, Piccolo, Krillin, Vegeta, Gohan, and I all gathered around.

"Trunks do you really have to go?" Gohan whined.

Trunks lifted his knapsack onto his back and approached us. He smiled down at Gohan and patted the black scruffy hair that sat on his head. The warrior from the future's smile was only half hearted as his eyes were filled with grief as he looked around at his friends. Trunks looked up at the smaller Saiyan's father who stood behind Gohan.

"Thanks for everything, Goku." He said.

Goku grinned widely. "No problem" he laughed. "And good luck!"

The purple haired man nodded. He turned to Vegeta who stood arms crossed watching with a look of disinterest. They stared at each other for a while neither one speaking. Trunks held out his hand offering a handshake. Of course, Vegeta simply looked at it and humphed making no motion to return his kind gesture. This disheartened Trunks only a little.

Then he made his way towards me. I was still embarrassed from last night so I blushed when he came my way. My effort to remain oblivious to the man drawing near me was unsuccessful as I glanced toward and made eye contact. Before I knew it, he was standing in front of me. He took my hand in his and peered into my soul with his light blue eyes. I looked back into his sincere gaze. His face seemed nervous as he swallowed and stared at me. I wasn't sure if he was still freaked out by the events of last night or if he'd already forgotten. Vegeta huffed in the background.

"Ugh, if I have to watch anymore this I think I might throw up." Trunks didn't seem to notice Vegeta's rude comment.

"It was nice meeting Ms. Bulma." Trunks said at last.

"You too." I said.

He let go of my hands and they fell to my sides. I noticed the large smile gracing Goku's face after Trunks left me. I returned his look with an incredulous one of my own. I hope he didn't find out anything. A beep sounded from the pod and caught Trunks attention. It was time for him to leave. He trotted to his machine and jumped in.

We all waved one last time before the pod disappeared in a bright flash of light. Nothing was left but a crater of dark ash. I looked up at the sky and my heart was filled with sadness and hope at the same time. Maybe we do share more in common, like a similar destiny perhaps? The idea of this made me a bit happier than before as I relished in the opportunity of seeing him again.

"Close your mouth woman, you'll catch flies." Remarked Vegeta while walking past me. I shut my mouth tightly, resisting the urge to slap the sneer straight off his face.

What hope is there for finding the right guy when I'm surrounded by men like these?

* * *

><p>I was trying to make this funny but I don't think it necessarily turned out that way. Oh well. Tell me what you thought of it! Was it creepy, funny, sad? I won't be offended.<p> 


End file.
